Staying Strong
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: He could not promise he would care this much for every one of his students, or that he would risk it all for them, but this boy, Lancer knew was special. Feelings always effect actions, and sometimes, actions can change fate. I cant tell you everything.. But what I can tell you is that when he busted through the broken doors to the Nasty Burger, He was in for the shock of his life.
1. Chapter 1

** I shouldent. But I will. :D**

* * *

The splashing rain pattered on Mr. Lancers windshield as he drove to dinner. It was late in the evening on a Friday, and the overweight teacher felt he had done a good days worth of work.

Though, some of the time, it didn't always feel like work, he sincerely cared for some of his students, as if they were family. Others, were like angry relatives that you try to avoid. Take Tucker Foley for example, he was one of the enigmatic three, he was a normal student and one he cared for.

He squinted his eyes through the rain, pressing the buttons on his dashboard, to wipe away the rainfall.

Tucker Foley was an extremely smart student at times, other times? Not so much. He often seemed to support the actions of Danny Fenton. The enigma of the group. Though, the actions of that boy, should not be looked up to.

Dash Baxter for another example, was like a annoying cousin, bugging themselves into, and out of, trouble. Though, he had his reasons to not suspend, or better yet, expel him. Baxter was the lead role for the football team, and for that reason, he could not assign detention to the boy. If he could, by this time he would have so may detentions he would see his teachers more then he did his parents.

Some of the student were like background characters in the story of life. Yes of course, he cared for there well-being, as he did for Dashiel. He graded there papers, handed them detentions, and contacted parents when needed. But deep down, he knew that they were not the ones he truly cared for.

Sam Manson, the troubled, goth teen. Another of the the 3. Even though she wore black, and said that she liked gore. Mr. Lancer knew that she enjoyed some girly things. She was not, what you would say, a _true goth._ Black, was simply here favorite color. Along with a few other traits of darkness. Mr. Lancer could tell that she was surprised, shocked, and excited when it came to dating in the middle school. One time, Mr. Lancer over herd that _Jean, _Was dating,_ Carrie. _Sams expression? O.M.G.

Mr. Lancer pulled into the Nasty Burger, his watch read 8:47. As Summer turned to fall, the days got shorter, and shorter, the sun, was already starting to set. He pulled up his umbrella and embarked to the restaurant for a late meal.

Walking to the red and white building he could already here noisy teens creating a ruckus. He creaked open the door to see...

Well that's odd.

It was not teens making a rucks, but teens, adults, tweens, and elders screaming and running amuck, hiding for cover. His head snapped around to see what all the fuss was about. He saw his students as they pushed past him, bruising his old shoulder. Only few were left in the building now, all the people flying around, he could see what the fear was about.

In the mist of the chaos, His feet froze beneath him. Was A metallic ghost, grabbing for citizens, and shoving them into nets. He couldn't move! Frozen with fear, Mr. Lancer glanced around, looking for a solution.

"SKULKER! KNOCK IT OFF! THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" A boy screamed. Lancer whisked his head around to see a small, skinny, incapable boy, Scream and jump on top of the struggling ghost. The teacher hid behind the front doors of the building and watched the boy with a new kind of realization.

Young Danny Fenton ripped open the nets of screaming townspeople and yelled at them to '_get there butts out of here.'_

The people came scrambling out of the swinging doors, smacking poor Mr. Lancer in the face. He groaned before returning to his observations.

Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, jumped out from behind one of the fallen booths. The Ghost growled at the three, swiping at them, calling them names and yelling disgusting words of the future. Mr. Lancer could not allow his students to be killed by the horrible abomination.

Mustering all of his strength he burst through the doors. blocking the students path from the beast.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me." Lancer spat. Inside? Lancer felt like peeing his pants. Right then and there.

The metallic ghost laughed at his attempt before spitting out words that stroke fear into his heart.

"Oh, Its not you I want or the other two. I want that boy." He gently shoved the teacher away, pointing a rusty finger at the raven haired male "Those people I captured were just a sign, a sign, to leer the halfa in." He spat. Halfa?

"Well it worked. Congratulations." The boy coughed. "Mr. Lancer. Leave, this isnt safe for you. Sam, Tucker, go with him."

The assertiveness and bravery in the boys voice was exemplary. Skulker laughed again at their conversations.

"Danny! Its only Skulker!" They pleaded.

The boy chuckled half-heartedy. "I believe he has something more up his sleeve today.

The ghost leaned into the boys unmoving face. "Indeed I do." He breathed.

Sam and Tucker narrowed there eyes at the robotic freak before running out the door, Dragging Mr. Lancer with them. The teacher struggled to come out of there grasp. But it was firm. Firmer then he would expect, strong to. As his cacky pants ripped against the cement, the soles of his shoes crack, he could just make out the shape of a boy, a beam of light, then a _very _familer hero, standing in his place.

As the duo through the teacher, almost literately into his old, run down car, they could make out a bloodcurdling scream, then, utter silence. The two best friends heads snapped around. Terrified looks on there faces. The goth girl, rushed forward. Only to be held back my a stong, kind, brown hand. The teen shoke his head at her solemnly.

The rain, almost made it look as if the world was crying over the boy.

The goth girl leaned into the Foley, as his red breat, now soaked, fell off his head. They both, were worried deeply.

Mr. Lancer was smart though, he was a teacher after all. As the duos thoughts drifted off the dream world. Mr. Lancer made a break for it.

The friends gasped before rushing after him, yelling for him, only a few feet behind them. Lancer did truly care for the boy, and as every. single. bone and muscle. in his body ached in pain, he kept going.

He could not promise he would care this much for all of his students, or that he would risk it all for them, but this boy, deep down, Lancer knew was special. It may not have been kindness, or the caring attitude the man had, it may have been the curiosity, the need-to-know-right-now kind of feeling. Its a mystery, the mind.

But what I can tell you, is that when his old knees bounded over the yellow curb, and his arms bursted the doors open. He was in for the shock, of his life.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! If you enjoyed this, and want to find out what happens, review! And I may just update tonight! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**:3 Your reviews have pleased meh! I shall update now! Insted of my two week prepareing method... Oh well! Lets see how well it turns out without preparing! :3 And guests without accounts? You can review to! It boosts my conifdence! I would really appreciate it if you did! :3**

* * *

The sight, was horrific.

The boys body was shriveled, and lifeless on the frigged tile, his raven hair, ruffled messy. It was almost as if the life had been ripped right out of him

In a way, that was true. But in a way, it was the exact opposite.

The beast, was on the other side of the restaurant, he had acquired sharp clawed gloves. He held a skinny form, the contrast of the boy, pitch black, and pearl white.

Shell-shocked, the teacher could not move.

"The ghost gauntlets." A girl whispered. Mr. Lancer snapped his head around, to see Mrs. Manson, wet eyed, with Foley next to her.

Skulker, as his name was herd, looked up at the frightened trio. His eyes narrowed as a repulsive grin spread on his excuse for a face.

The ghost held the boy lightly, as if he weighed nothing. His white hair fell onto his glazed over eyes. Skulker violently flung the form over his shoulder, scraping his skin on his exoskeleton. His gentle touch had turned into a cruel force, just to mess with the three.

Rockets then jut out of his suit, hitting the insensate boy head, hard.

And then.

He was gone.

There attention was snapped back the the student. Blood began to slowly pool around the boy, and you could see claw-like marks ridden all over his chest.

"Oh my god. Hes d-dead." The goth girl choked out. Her eyes, became wet again.

Mr. Lancer rushed over to the lifeless figure. He didn't believe her, He couldn't believe her. He leaned down next to him and carefully lifted up his head.

And as if God had herd there sorrow, a slow, uneven cough was herd.

Sam and Tucker gasped, almost screamed, before rushing to Mr. Lancer, to comfort there friend.

His breath was horse, very rough, as if he had just eaten nails.

"What do we do...Oh my god." Sam began to panic.

"Mr. Lancer!" Tucker piped up. "Your a teacher! Your supposed to be able to do first aid!"

It was true, Mr. Lancer was partially trained in medics, but his 'skills' you could say, were never needed. But he did now when to tell if someone was truly in trouble.

"Yes, but I don't think he will be needing that." Mr. Lancer situated himself, trying to wake the struggling boy.

"What do you mean he_ dosent need _help!?" Sam shrieked. "Hes_ unconscious, barely breathing,_ and and and we need to call 911!" she was flapping her arms like a mad man.

"MRS. MANSON!" Lancer roared.

She fell silent.

Sam calmed down and changed her attitude, Danny want dead. But he needs help.

Lancer sighed. "If you can not handle the circumstances we are currently in, I suggest you leave. I can understand if this is to over whelming for you."

Tucker snorted.

"Trust me." He spat. "We've delt with worse. Now let me get to him."

Tucker shoved the teacher aside and let the unconscious boys head fall beside him. He examined the wounds like it was his profession, his happy-go-lucky-get-all-the-ladies attitude had changed to a determined, as the kids now a days would say, _hardcore_ look to it. They young teen Mr. Lancer ounce knew was not there any more, the African american boy almost seemed to look older.

Another agonizing groan was herd from him, followed with a moan from the wind. Glass was shattered, and this frosty night air nipped at the fingers and toes of the group. Somehow, it felt like someone was just wanting to torture them.

They were doing a good job.

Mr. Lancer scooted back and watched the duo in awe.

"Sam, Come here, I cant tell if his cuts are deep, there's to much blood, hes losing a lot of it, almost to much, goodness there a lot of blood," Tucker cried. Sam rushed to his side to help his two friends.

"The ghost gauntlets, are used to tear the ghost half out of any halfas, specially designed for that use, for humans, there just another weapon." Sam talked as she looked at Daniels wounds.

"Skulker took Dannys ghost half, and since the ghost is out of him, it left him with the wounds. they've gone halfway through his body, but they wont be fatal because of his... healing... my god Tucker, he dosent have his healing abbilites!" She began to panic again.

"Ok. I admit it. We haven't dealt with anything worse."

"I dont understand..." Mr. Lancer said. "Ghost gauntlets? Half ghost? _Healing powers_!? To kill a mocking bird people! Tell me whats going on! My student is almost dead on the floor, hes bleeding profusliy, I think this is to overwhelming_ for me_!"

"Thats nice Mr. Lancer, but were actually going tell help our friend whose unconscious, barely breathing, and bleeding everywhere! Help. Or get lost." Sam hissed.

Mr. Lancer realized what was at stake, and being the eldest, and strongest.***kinda unbelievable* **Walked over and grabbed the boy by the waist, and carried him out of the destroyed restaurant.

When the group left the building they picked up there pace. The rain began to pound on the four, and lighting began to come into play. Blood was spreading all over the teacher shirt, and was lagging behind because of the weight he was carrying.

It was night, and Mr. Lancer felt so over whelmed he almost did not want to carry on.

"Get him into my car." Lancer said, changing direction, we can drive to the Fentons house.

The two teens nodded then followed him to the car, mister lancer opened the door, it creaked and made the kind of noise that wants to make you grind your teeth. He placed the body in the car as the others joined with him.

The car almost refused to start, but eventually made a light that shined through the pouring rain. Mr. Lancer backed up his car, and without warning jammed the petals on his car, sending the kids in the back fling forward.

The teens grunted before looking back to there friend, who was almost, just almost, waking up.

He was in the stage that most people are in on a Monday morning, half awake, half asleep, your dreaming, but can tell that your moving, but you just, dont get up. Its a very odd feeling at times, when you cant do anything, almost like sleep paralysis, that can be a very terrifying this I tell you, but as the boy groaned, it was not as if he was having happy dreams, but more like nightmares, he was not groaning from agony, but from the events, maybe even memories, that filled his head.

"Man Lancer, you havent hit anything!" Tucker cheered.

Mr. Lancer was focused on the road. "Yes, there are many things I can do in times of crisis, I am over 60, I have years of experience."

"I bet you don't have experience with this."

"In a way, I have."

"Wait. What? You do?"

The cars to his blue Areostar screeched into the drive way as the teacher quickly, rushed from the car and to the back were he helped the confused students unload the boy.

"I am overwhelmed, but I am not _freaking out_ over the blood, or how deep his wounds are, only about how they happened." He scoffed,

Though Tucker was deeply worried about his friend, as was Sam, he was still interested in his ol' teacher. Sam, did not want to talk.

The rain squished there hair, Sams hair was flatted down and as a crack of lightning hit, for a glimpse, she could see the peace on her beloveds face.

His nightmares, had dissipated, and he looked like he was dreaming of heaven, somewhere, not painfull as he was in, but as another crack shoke the sky, his baby blue eyes shot open, and Sam almost dropped the boy.

He struggled out of there grasp, before falling to the cement driveway.

His head banged against the cement before the signals of pain shot from his back, to his brain.

And for three seconds, the group thought they were going to go deaf, the boy let out a horrific spine chilling scream, Sam screamed also, but Tucker clamped his mouth shut, wanting to cry at his Friends antagonizing pain.

Mr. Lancer felt pang of saddness for the boy, he was so young, just 15 at the time, but at this moment, Mr. Lancer couldn't do anything for the boy.

As the door was swung open forcefully, revealing a tired mother, all Mr. Lancer could think was,

_Stay strong Danny Fenton._

* * *

**Wooh that took me a while, I didn't like how I wrote it so I went back and rewrote half of it. Kinda happy with the results. :3 **

**I hope your happy with them to! Now please, review anything I need to make better! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Follows and 13 favs in 2 chapters!? Thats an accomplishment for meh! Thank you guys!**

**FINALLY I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN MAKING MR. LANCER INTERESTING! :D Theres a small religious reference, this is probably the only time it will happen. :3 But litrely, its pretty small.**

* * *

They group carefully loaded the poor boy into the house. He was groaning in pain, but the rain made his tears seem invisible.

"Oh dear lord." The mother sniffed. "How did this happen!?" She was on the brink as tears as blood began to stain the white couch.

"It was Skulker. A ghost." Tucker spat. Sitting next to his friend. "We need to stop the blood, hes loosing to much."

Her mother began to hyperventilate, "B-B-But Im not a doctor!" She whimpered as Jack and Jazz lumbered down the stairs.

"I HEARD GHO- Oh my God." Jack suddenly stopped when he noticed his son on the couch, he was in horrible pain, as he could tell. Jazz, was speechless.

"What ghost did this!? I'll kill him!" He screeched. Jack loomed over his son, screaming in the boys face. This only made the depleted boy more afraid.

"At the moment, it dosent matter. At the moment, he needs help, At the moment, there are claw marks halfway through his body." Tucker sat next to Danny, spiting out the words, wishing hopelessly that he would never have to say something about his friend.

"Ma'am If you dont mind." Mr. Lancer advanced towards the boy with caution. "I'm a veteran for the Vietnam war, we were trained for medical conditions I guess, simaler to this."

The room fell silent as all eyes fell on him. Danny's started coldly at the ceiling, unaware of the conversation they were having.

"w-well, then please, please help him." Maddie said. Jack nodded his head ferociously. But Sam and Tucker glared at him every time his hands approached the boy.

"Its not like I am going to hurt him." Lancer belittled.

Tucker backed off, still very cautious of the old mans actions.

"I need someone to take of his shirt so I can see his wounds. Danny looked at him anxiously, unable to move at the viscous amount of pain he was in, Danny was afraid to do anything, the hurt was so intense, it was like he was forcing himself into paralysis.

Jazz scooted forward, shaking in fear as she removed her younger brothers shirt. Tension was high in the world, and it got tighter at every move the teacher made.

Mr. Lancer looked intently at the horrifyingly deep cuts in his chest. Blood was hardened around the wounds.

"Do you happen to have a rag of any sort?" He asked. He could tell that the group was shocked, almost suspicious at how calm he was.

"Yea, I can go get it." Jazz offered again, she was willing to do just about anything for her brother.

Jazz came back a minuet later with a wet rag, her face, matched the face all the others in the room. Fear.

The group became befumbled when he placed a pillow under Danny's hand. Then, they understood.

As he cleaned the blood around the wound, his teeth clenched and his breathing became heavier, his hand formed a fist around the pillow.

You could hear the young mans hard breathing, his tear ducts filling with water.

"Stop! Your hurting him!" Sam cried, she hated seeing her friend like this. She rushed forward trying to stop him, but Tucker held her back whispering harshly into her ear.

_"Of course it hurts, but he's also saving his life!"_ He rasped.

Jazz rushed to her room, she couldn't stand it, but Maddie and Jack did not leave there sons side.

"Samantha, I think it would be best if you go with her." Maddie said quietly, Sam didn't even ignolege that she had used her full name, she nodded silently, before rushing up the stairs. Not wanting to look back.

* * *

**In Jazz's room**

* * *

Sam quietly entered Jazz's room, the pink walls made her shudder, along with the stuffed animals scattered across the floor. Jazz was at her desk, obviously crying in taciturn.

Sam pulled up a chair next to her. She was without words.

After moments of baring through the grunts and moans coming from downstairs, Jazz finally spoke up.

"W-Wha, Who- Who did this to him?" She choked out.

"Skulker." Sam said abrubtently.

"Why didnt he kill him then? I thought, I thought he was a hunter."

"He is, and Skulker did the exact opposite."

Jazz gasped. "You dont mean."

"His ghost half is gone." She said quietly.

"No.. But... but what about.."

"His healing power?" Sam finished for her.

"Y-yes but, I-I was doing some research on halfas, on the GIW government website." Jazz pulled up a new tab in her laptop, tears began to flow abundantly out of her eyes, only her voice did not reconcile her emotions.

"Halfas:" She read. "Half ghost Half Human beings. Only two known in existence, but there human halfs have not yet been located. Half ghosts have two forms. If one form is token away, both halves become unstable...

"And, begin to fad." Sam read on.

Jazz bolted from her chair to a picture next to her bed.

"No." She whispered. "This cant be happening."

Sam picked up the chair she had knocked over and rushed over to join her.

Sure enough, it was a picture of her and Danny. The only problem was that Danny, was becoming transparent.

* * *

"Well.." Mr. Lancer said finally. "The good news is his wounds arnt as deep as I first thought. They are very close to needing stiches, they whould be very big stitches mind you, but he dosent need them, nonetheless." He was unsuccessful in reassuring the family.

"And the bad news?" Tucker asked.

Mr. Lancer paused.

"Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, I would like to talk to Tucker for a moment."

The parents grunted in disapproval, but obeyed. Instantly, Tucker knew something was wrong. The room seemed to darken.

"What." Tucker said as soon as they were gone.

"First off, I know about Danny being. _Dunuo Fantamo." _Mr. Lancer whispered

A large whine was herd from the boy on the couch.

"Can he move?"

"Yes, he just dosent want to, its nothing new." He chuckled.

"I have known you knew, I just didn't say anything." Tucker said, he pushed himself of the leg of the couch as he paced back and forth through the room. Lancer nodded in understanding. "I didn't know when to."

"Now whats the bad news you wanted to tell me."

"Danny's, well, This is a guess but, without his ghost half, he is fading I noticed his arm was almost transparent." Mr. Lancer said solemly, he eyed Danny's arm, which was slowly becoming transparent, likewise he had said.

"That dosent make sense, he has been split before ya' know!" Tucker through his arms in the air, not wanting to admit her knew it was true.

"Tucker, People live, and people die, but one cannot live without death. If I am correct, the ghost half has been ripped out of him."

"But what about immortality!?" He cried.

"Immortality belongs to God alone, it dosent not exist with humans." Lancer sighed.

Tucker grunted before he had an Idea, the same as Jazz, he rushed over to a picture frame.

Again, Danny's picture was fading.

"Hes not only fading." Tucker whispered.

"Hes fading from existence."

* * *

**DUN DUN **biscut.

**Yea, didn't turn out perfectly, and It was kinda short. . Plz forgive me! Review what you want! Flamed accepted! That way I know that it sucks! Oh, And my sister is making a Harry Potter and Warrior cats crossover. And I have to admit, its pretty freakin' hilarious. You should check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so sorry for not updating in a while. I have meh other stories and I'm starting a Mini story on my Oneshots page. Its called new beggings. It invovles Cow juice, mine craft, Teachers, and Bullys! Post pp Story. You should check it out! :3 Also, I am not getting as many followers for this then I did my other ones, so yea. But Imma gonna continue!**

* * *

Over the night, before Lancer had left, He had informed the Fentons on his condition. No, he didn't tell them that. But he told them as much as they needed to know, mainly that he would survive. But just barely.

Mr. Lancer also informed them to call him if anything major happens, he was trained in first aid of course.

The next morning, Danny woke up. His baby blue eyes opened, and he yawned, before he suddenly realized he was on the couch... Not his bed... Why was he on the couch again?

Danny shot up, the blankets falling off of him, but only freeze up when a searing pain shot through his chest. He groaned and grabbed his chest, only to realize... He didn't have a shirt on. He had massive claw-like marks on his chest, but if they had happened that night? Why went they healing? If anything they should be mere scratches by now! He began to hyperventilate, he didn't remember anything! When did this happen? Why? Who? Were!?

_Calm down Fenton! _He scolded himself. _Something happened that you don't remember. But what?_

He looked around him, ignoring the pain. He noticed Tucker was sleeping on the floor. Ok, He was a part of it, what about Sam?

He scooted down under his blankets, clenching his teeth, the pain wasn't only on his chest, but in his back, and head. His head felt like it had been run over by a train. It hurt to even think about it. Danny forced himself not to make a sound, fearing that he would wake his parents or Jazz. After he had cocooned himself he reached down a hand and forcefully, but gently, hit Tucker.

Tuckers amber eyes shot open at once, noticing Danny's small raven head peaking out of his blankets. He quickly sat up before shoving a boatload of questions at him.

"You're moving! That's a good sign... Howdoyoufeel?Doyouneedsomethingtoeat?AreyouOK?Howdidyousleep?Doyouneedmetogetsomethingforyou?" He ranted.

Danny slapped a hand over the boys mouth,

"_what the hell happened last night!?" _He whispered harshly.

Tuckers eyes widened and he ripped away his friends hand,

"_You mean you don't remember anything? At all?"__  
_

_"No!" _He spat. "_Let me say it again, what the hell happened Tucker?"_

Tucker frowned. _"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."_

_"What! Why!? I think I have the right to know why I'm torn to shreds and lying on a couch!"_

"Danny!" A goth girl shirked from the bottom of the stairs.

"SAM!" The boy yelped as he fled under his covers. He began to cough violently, Before Jazz showed up.

"Danny's awake!" Jazz cried. "I'll go get mom and Dad!"

"Wa-_*cough* _No!" He studded.

Sam rushed to Danny's side,

"Oh my God! I thought you were going to die back there at the Nasty Burger!" Sam moaned. "Tucker! Is anything wrong with him!?"

"Well yea theres something wrong with him! But he also dosent remember-

There eyes turned to Danny, who was sitting up. Perfectly still. He was just, glaring into the nothingness.

"Anything..." He finsihed.

"See mom! Dad! Hes..." Jazz tumbled down the stairs, with her mother and father behind her, but only to stop at the sight.

He was in some sort of trance, but what struck their hearts with fear was that his eyes instantly became glazed over, he looked dead, and lifeless, although you could see his faint breath.

"Danny boy?" Jack waved his hands in front of his face. But he didn't move.

* * *

**Danny POV**

* * *

I don't know what's going an, but all I know is that I'm floating around in something made of glass, I'm on my back, I can't move, speak, or even breath. I'm suffocating, but then again I think I'm already dead. I don't understand. The water feels cold, And my HAZMAT suit is soaked. My thoughts are the only thing I have.

One second, I was lying on the couch in my house, then the other, I'm in the ghost zone, in some sort of container, I'm so paralyzed I can't even move or blink my eyes. The chlorine stings them.

Am I in two places at once, I don't understand. Nothing makes sense. I don't know what to do. Somethings comeing. The chemicals are stinging my cuts. It hurts. But I can't do anything. It hurts.

Somethings coming, I don't know what to do, I need help, but nobody can help me. Its metel. It has a flame on it's head. I think its.

Skulker.

He got me. Oh my god hes going to dissect me. I want to scream for help, but I cant. Please. Help me. Somebody, Clockwork.

* * *

The was startled when Danny suddenly toke a heavy breath. I was horse, but he was okay.

"Danny!" Sam screamed and ran to his side.

Danny blinked. Once, Twice. Before become self-conscious of himself.

"Sam!" He ducked under his covers again. "I. Don't have a shirt on.."

"Your a boy, it doesn't matter." She spat. "What just happened!? Are okay!?"

His parents rushed towards him. "Danny! We were so worried! What happened last night!? We herd it was a ghost named Skulker but-

"Skulker." Danny whispered. He shuddered at the memory. His mother sat down at the edge of the couch.

"Danny, Are you feeling alright?" She asked calmly.

"No, I have giant rips in the middle of my chest and I have no idea how it happened!" He cried. "Tucker! What happened."

Tucker gulped. "It was at the Nasty Burger yesterday." He said. "Skulker, he was grabbing people and stuffing them into bags, You tried to stop him but it was a trap. When he lunged for you Mr. Lancer tried to protect you, he through himself in front of you,

"Waitwaitwait. Mr. Lancer?"

"Yea. He was there, he also saved you life. You told us to get out because he had something up his sleeve today, We took him with us, but he saw you, ya know, do it behind the glass part of the door. He had the ghost gauntlets."

"You don't mean that he _**knows,**_right?" Danny began to panic.

"He knows." Jazz added solemnly.

"Ohhhhhh nonononono... this isn't happening." The boy began to rock himself back and forth.

"Wait." Jack said. "I don't understand, what dose he know that we don't?"

"You wouldn't understand." Tucker commented.

"Danny stop! Your only going to get yourself worked up!" Sam pleaded.

"But he knows! I can't go back to school! He's probably telling everyone at school right now!" He moaned.

"Danny, He personally came and told me that he knew, I don't think he'll tell anyone." Tucker comforted.

"But, I dont understand, how did he save my life?" Danny wanted to him to finish the story.

"Well, He said he was a veteran in the Vietnam War, he was trained in first aid, We were going to go back and help you, but when Lancer herd you scream he just ran, I never knew he could be so athletic, When he ran in, You, as you are know were crumpled on the ground, bleeding everywhere." He paused, remembering how horrible it was. "Skulker, he was also holding you, the other you, only you looked, well, dead, your eyes glazed over and just, scary, He had the ghost gauntlets. When he left, Sam began screaming that you were dead, but Mr. Lancer didn't believe her, he ran over and, like I said, saved your life."

But when he the family looked back to Danny, he was once again, frozen.

* * *

**Danny POV**

* * *

It's happening again, I'm back, In my ghost form, He toke it from me! Clockwork already told me I'd fade if I got split, that was after the dream catcher incident. He said that its like pulling my DNA apart, meaning its taking my genetics away, relation to my family, or any part of me. I didn't tell them. I didn't want them to worry. But I think they already know.

I can move my head, And blink, but I'm still suffocating. It dosent have an impact on me, no matter how long I don't breath I wont pass out, I'm getting used to the feeling. Theres metal against my skin, its ripping part of suit. It hurts. I'm on skulkers shoulder, he taking me somewhere. He hasn't noticed I'm conscious. It hurts. But I know It'll be over soon. I hope.

I can see his suit is making tiny sparks as the water drips of me, he dosent notice though. I still don't remember what happened, but I know what did happen. I'm going to fad from everything, And unless I can get myself back, I can't stop it. Soon, my friends and family will forget me, and I'll become transparent. I'll be on my own. I don't wan't to be on my own. I dont think Sam and Tucker understand how much I need them.

Hes bringing me into another room. I can't tell what it is, but, if hes going to destroy this half of me, its game-

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Okay, I finished it! WOOA. That tooka while! Now imma gonna go back and do a revise on mah other chapters. DONT FORGET DA GHOODA. Oh, and if you can guess what happening, write it in the comments below! ;3**


End file.
